


Afternoon Wake Up Call

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, FFXV Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Written for the kink meme. Prompt: Anyone/Noctis. Waking him up, Noctis refuses to wake up/get up/just being an unmoving brat because he can (like Episode Duscae) and someone has to get him moving for the day.Prompto loses a game of rock-paper-scissors to Gladio and Ignis to wake up their spoiled brat of a prince. It's almost noon, and Noctis hasn't stirred for the smell of Ignis' food or Gladio's manhandling. Gladio dragged him halfway out of the tent before Noctis just rolled back into his pile of blankets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was just supposed to PWP, with no aftermath. Then the boys got a mind of their own. Dammit, Gladio!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=310601#cmt310601).

Prompto loses a game of rock-paper-scissors to Gladio and Ignis to wake up their spoiled brat of a prince. It's almost noon, and Noctis hasn't stirred for the smell of Ignis' food or Gladio's manhandling. Gladio dragged him halfway out of the tent before Noctis just rolled back into his pile of blankets.

It's a thankless job, but Prompto has one advantage over the other two in his arsenal of waking up Noctis. At the beginning of the trip, Prompto was pretty hesitant to use it at all, but the one time he managed to wake up Noctis without Gladio and Ignis seeing what he did, they tended to try to push wake up duties on him.

To be honest, he couldn't really use this technique every morning, not with the others in earshot, but luckily _sometimes_ Noctis actually woke up on his own. “Hey, buddy, time to wake up,” Prompto tries, hoping that perhaps Noctis got enough sleep.

All he gets in response is a grunt. Prompto sighs before glancing outside the tent, to double check Gladio and Ignis are still packing up the Regalia. With that confirmation, he zips up the tent then gives Noctis a little shove.

“You're a spoiled little shit, and I'm going demand something for this someday,” he tells the sleeping prince as he pulls back the covers.

They've been secretly together for over a year now, and a while back, long before the road trip or the wedding announcement, Noctis told Prompto he didn't mind being touched while asleep. Prompto had been confused, but Noctis confessed he doesn't want Prompto to feel bad if he falls asleep during their activities. It was a long, awkward conversation, but Prompto learned a few new things about Noctis in the process.

Along with the fact that while, yes, sometimes the prince fell asleep after he's orgasmed during sex, if he's already asleep, an orgasm is a pretty surefire way to wake him up. With quite a bit of experimentation, Prompto found it totally true and kind of a turn on.

Except now. Now, it was more of an annoyance, since it was the only real way to wake up Noctis, and more often than not, there's no time for reciprocation. Not that he always _needs_ reciprocation, but it would be nice, he thinks as he frees Noctis' cock from his boxers and ducks his head to take it into his mouth.

A sleepy moan falls from Noctis' lips, but he doesn't start to wake. No, that comes later as Prompto bobs his head, swirling his tongue and relaxing his gag reflex as Noctis' cock swells to full hardness in his mouth.

Noctis subconsciously bucks up, but Prompto's forearm is already at his hips, pinning him down. He's learned the hard way before, so Prompto's prepared on mornings like these. It only takes a few more practiced motions for Noctis to start to wake under his ministrations, and Prompto knows he'll be awake soon.

As Noctis moans his lover's name, Prompto feels him come, swallowing him down. He found out it was easier in this situation to just swallow quickly. Spitting, in this instance, ends up awkward and messy. With practice, the skill comes easily to him, and Prompto pulls off with a sigh.

Bright, blue eyes stare up at him, wide awake. “Hey,” Noctis murmurs, reaching a hand to caress Prompto's cheek. “Best morning wake up call.”

Prompto snorts in reply, leaning down to kiss Noctis. “More like afternoon, asshole.”

“Oops?” Noctis replies, completely unrepentant as he sits up. “Doesn't give us much time then.”

“Or any at all,” Prompto points, but that's not stopping Noctis from reaching for his boyfriend's belt. “Noct, no, they'll be back any second.”

Noctis grins. “Good thing you come quick after blowing me, huh?” he says cheekily, and Prompto just groans as Noctis takes his hard length into his mouth in one swift motion.

Prompto hates that Noctis isn't wrong; it doesn't take him long come. It's actually an embarrassingly short amount of time, but time's against them, so Prompto can't bring himself to care, sighing in contentment as Noctis pulls off. And spits into a wad of tissues.

“Dude, swallowing would've been easier,” Prompto says, crinkling his nose. “And no evidence. Ugh.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, wrapping the tissues in more tissues before shoving it in his jacket pocket. “It's fine. I'll toss it later.”

Prompto just make another groan of protest at Noctis' decision as they get themselves dressed and back together. “Are you two done in there? Iggy made lunch, and it's going to put me off it if you two are still going at it!” Gladio shouts from outside the tent.

Both boys freeze, eyes wide as they stare at each other; Ignis sighs quite loudly outside the tent. “Gladio, I remember a promise not to make this awkward for them?” he chastises.

“Yeah, that was before the greedy little prince wouldn't wake up any other way. He's getting spoiled,” Gladio replies grumpily.

Prompto hides his face in his hands then shouts, “okay, we're done, and we're not talking about this!”

Noctis' mortification seems to have passed as they crawl out of the tent, because once they're out, he walks over to the trash bin set up by the cooking supplies and drops the dirty wad of tissues inside. As he's making eye contact with Gladio, smugly.

“I don't know him,” Prompto proclaims to Ignis as he reaches for a bowl of green soup curry. “I've never met that man in my life. Keep him away from me.”

Ignis keeps a straight face as Gladio and Noctis get into a shouting match about disgusting habits that devolve in insulting varying levels of prowess they may or may not have. “I do believe he's Gladio's problem for now,” he offers as consolation, taking his own bowl of soup to sit far away from the prince and his shield.

Prompto follows, and they have a nice chat about Ignis' plans for dinner and photos Prompto had taken the day before. They ignore any scuffling or breaking sounds happening on the other side of camp, and it's a pretty peaceful lunch, by their standards.


End file.
